medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Luciana
''Luciana, ''known as the "Pie Girl" in the Hales, is a Winterlander criminal guilty of several counts of murder and thievery. History Before Her Arrival to the Hales Early Age Luciana was born to a miner and his wife in the Kingdom of White-Valendoria, two years after the death of her brother. She had a relatively isolated childhood, as she was very timid as a child. Her mother cared for her deeply, often spending most of her day caring for Luciana. Her father, however, neglected her due to his desire for a son. At the age of 13, her mother had developed a deadly illness. She had tried to the best of her ability to care for her, but it was futile. A year later, her mother passed away. Her father, filled with grief, gathered all of his belongings and left the house. Luciana was left alone, without a mother and a father. Downfall Luciana, not certain of any other alternatives, fled to the Kingdom of Black-Valendoria where the brother of her mother resided in. Nervously, she had begged her uncle to let her stay with him and his family. Her uncle, seemingly hospitable, let her into his home, where Luciana greeted her aunt and cousin. One late night, however, as Luciana was in her bedroom, her uncle had entered the room. Without going into graphic detail, he had forced himself onto her. Luciana laid on her bed, shocked. After what seemed like an eternity, she pulled herself together. She felt an emotion boiling within her, a rage she has never felt before. The next night, she had grabbed a kitchen knife and slowly crept inside the room where her uncle and aunt were sleeping in. She crawled up to them quietly, and proceeded to stab her uncle repeatedly in the neck. After she had stabbed him, she then turned her knife onto her aunt, and proceeded to stab her as well. Her cousin later woke up, and ran inside the quarters of her parents. In front of her was Luciana, who was covered in blood. She stared at her, petrified. Luciana walked past her, and left the house. Her cousin remained there, staring at the horrific scene in front of her. Only a few know what became of her cousin. Luciana had since then, resided in the streets of the Kingdom of Grand-Valendoria. Her mind had begun to destabilize, and she began to twitch very frequently. She had committed several more murders: * A smithy, who had merely complemented her for her looks. * A farmer, who had caught her stealing his crops. * A guard, who had attempted to arrest her. She was imprisoned many times throughout her life in the Kingdom of Grand-Valentoria. Every time however, she found a way to escape. The last time she was imprisoned, a group of prisoners had orchestrated a big riot, with several prisoners breaking free from their cells. Luciana, figuring she was going to be executed the next time she was imprisoned, began to plot for a way out of the Winterlands entirely. Escape From Grand-Valendoria She had begun to stalk the docks, hoping to climb aboard a merchant ship heading towards another continent. One day, a ship that came from the Hales had arrived, and so she had secretly climbed aboard. The next day, the ship had departed, and from that day onward, Luciana would never see her homeland again. Life In the Hales After what seemed like an eternity to her, she had finally arrived in the Kingdom of Aedwin. She had sneaked out of the ship, and made her way inside the town. She was amazed by how different the town and people had been compared to where she came from, however she kept her astonishment to herself. Birth of "Pie Girl" To avoid suspicion of her past, she had decided to take on a new identitiy. One day, as she was wandering the fields of Aedwin in search of food, she came across an old man tending to his wheat farm. Adhering to her newly formed personality, she had eagerly approached the man, happily requesting for food. The man, although scared initially, gave her some pie. She pretended to act like she was ecstatic about the meal, and so the man continued to make more for her. Others would see her eating pie, and later took to calling her "Pie Girl." She ran along with it, and continued to use the name. As she remained in the Hales, many would not be charmed by her. In fact, many would be taken back, often suspicious of her true motivations. Intervention of a "Guardian" One day, as she was accompanying a man who had promised her a new hood, she had been confronted by the man, demanding to know who she really is. After several attempts at attempting to fool the man, she eventually gave up, and revealed her true name. After a series of events and fights involving the man, she eventually opened up to the man about her past. The man had lovingly embraced her into his arms. She had felt nothing of this affection, but she continued to follow the man. Finishing the Job Luciana, sometime later, had stop following the man. She would continue to spy on him from afar, but would never approach him directly. She witnessed a reunion of some sorts between her cousin Helene and the man, whom Helene had tried to convince to "run" with her. Assuming this meant banditry, Luciana grew more and more interested. Despite Helene's best attempts, however, she ultimately failed to convince the man. The man later told her that he wanted nothing to do with her anymore, and ran away. No one knows where he went, however Helene figured he went to the Lost Woods in search of something. Seizing an opportunity, Luciana followed Helene into the woods. Having gotten lost in the woods, Helene desperately called out for the man, but to no avail. It was at this time that Luciana approached her cousin. Helene, seeing Luciana for the first time since she had killed her family, held her swordstaff in anger. Whereas Luciana had loosely tried to convince her to put the weapon down, Helene stood firmly. Luciana gave up, and readied her weapon. With her cousin dead, Luciana tried to find a way out of the woods. After several days of wandering, she eventually found her way out by, through sheer coincidence, finding the entrance to the Ghost Kingdom. Personality Luciana, despite thinking of herself as a charming individual, is a suspicious figure. Often, many would view her as creepy, or off-putting. Luciana is secretly very arrogant, and considers herself to be an effective fighter. She can be very cunning, as with what happened to all of her victims. She tries her hardest to act charming and cheerful, however her mannerisms and body language would often make one suspicious of her true motivations. Trivia * Contrary to popular belief, she isn't very infatuated with pie. To her, it's like any other meal. She is not a picky eater. * She grew attached to a dagger she found in the Ghost Kingdom. * She grew fond of spying on royals and political discussions, despite never getting involved herself. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Winterlanders